The Cycle Continues
by BlackLolitaGirl
Summary: Summary is in the story! The ending will better explain the fic. It is a lemon! Now a one shot.


**The Cycle Continues**

**A Chase Young/O.C Lemon fic. Mei Long has returned to Chase's domain after four years and decides to fully become Heylin, and Chase Young couldn't be any happier. Chase Young doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

_So, I completely belong to him now..._ I thought as I lay in his bed, his arms curling me in a psuedo form of the fetal position. He still touched my thighs and breast occasionally, humming some dubious melody. Perhaps he wants me to go to sleep. However, my mind returned to how this all happened.

* * *

Several Hours ago

"My my, you have grown in the last four years, Mei."

"Well of course I would, Chase, I was fourteen when I went home. My grandmother passed away a few weeks ago, and I promised myself that I would return when she died or when I became of age. Did you get my letter?" Chase nodded, holding it for me to see. "So... where's Wuya?"

"The maid?" Chase asks oh so casually. Ok, I remembered him making cracks about Wuya being his housekeeper, but I didn't think he would REALLY do that... then again, this is Chase Young we are talking about. "She's upstairs, cleaning my training hall. What about her?"

"Nothing," I say. "Just wondering. Nothing really changed in the last four years. I'd be lying if I said I am surprised. Chase, why are you so close to my face?" _Seriously, what was he doing? _Chase only smiled at me, putting his hands behind his back. As if I had never said anything, he turned to a bowl of Lao Mang Long Soup and offered me some. "Not funny, Chase. While I don't question your dietary habits, you know full well how I feel about that condemned soup." Chase just laughed. It must have been a joke. Gods know I love dragons, which is why I listened to Chase Young talk about my potential as a great sorceress when he tried to make soup out of Dojo. After drinking that junk, Chase went off to the waterfall. I followed, having nothing better to do.

"Mei."

"Yes, sir?" I asked. He took off his armor and handed it to one of his jungle cats. He walked over to the waterfall and sat at the edge. He motioned me to come over, so I did, not really having any other idea why he would want me over there. Chase then asked me about my age. I had recently became eighteen, and as a witch, I had the choice of immortality whenever I wanted... Let's just say I won't have to worry about losing my metabolism. I decided to take a swim, and so I peeled off my cloak, socks and boots, took a dive and swum around for a few minutes before resurfacing. Chase was nowhere to be found, and I waded around, looking for my teacher. Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around my waist and I knew immediately that it was Chase. I looked up slightly, trying to focus on him. "W-What are you doing?" I asked. He smiled and leaned to whisper in my ear.

"I shall show you my love." _What? His love? But...I never wanted... right? _"I know all about the little crush you had on me when you were younger. Interesting how we barely knew each other back then, yet you felt like that." Chase chuckled and when I tried to protest, deny that, he kisses me. My body froze, and my heart raced. He's kissing me... Wow... this is what kissing is like? I begun to feel Chase's hands rub my sides. I stayed still, not really knowing what he was going to do next. Chase grunted and shoved me against the marble floor that served as a dock/diving board. I squeaked in pain, and his tongue entered my mouth. I gasped, the feelings so strange. _What's happening? Why do I feel so weird? I never thought Chase Young would fall in love with me... He's not one to profess love... _He pushed me deeper into the marble, a kind of clacking sound sprung every time he moved his lips. His hands moved around, going higher and he wrapped them around my neck in a non-threatening way. I pulled away, panting for air like a fish for water. He took my arm and led me out of the water. I asked why he kissed me, but as usual, I get no response. He led me to his room, and I just stand there, lost. "Have you done anything like this before?" I shake my head, truly lost. "Good." He looked back, and I could have sworn I heard something click. "Sit down on the bed, Mei." I look back at it, then him and sit. He walks slowly, like a big cat on the prowl. (Funny, since he's a four-legged dragon.)

"What's so funny?" I asked when he starts chuckling. I start shivering a bit. "Do you have a towel or something so I can dry off?"

"Cold? Let me warm you up." He snapped his fingers and a flame appeared in the fireplace, warming me a bit, but not enough. I feel tempted to get close to that fire, but do I look like those stupid witches from fairy tales who do the most embarrassing things to die? No. Something wet runs itself on my collarbone, up my jaw, and to my earlobe, making those weird sounds come out of my mouth again. I feel Chase's lips on my ear and I freeze. "Relax, little witch. I will not hurt you. I will try to be gentle."

"Huh? Gentle with what?" Why is he speaking in so many goddamned riddles? Chase smirked and guided me onto my back.

"So innocent yet so dark. Like yin and yang. I'm going to enjoy this." I feel my mind turn to lead as his hands move around on my body. I couldn't think much, just curious as to why he was touching me the way he was. It felt really strange, yet... slightly nice at the same time. "You're so easy to please. It's almost enchanting, really." He continues to touch me, like a blind person reading Braille, giving me the shivers. He smirks as I shift a bit from the intense stare he was giving me. "Does it feel good?"

"Strange. What are you doing?" I ask as I _attempt _to sit up. Chase's smirk grew.

"Do you really want to know, Mei? Do you want the honest truth?" I nodded. I needed to know what the hell he was doing.

"Remember what I said at the pool, about showing you my love?" I nodded. "I am going to show you what true pleasure is like. Basically, I am going to have sex with you." I stare at him, hoping that was not what he planned, yet I knew he rarely jokes like this. Unlike other people, I don't understand sexual innuendos and jokes like they do. That's what happens when you're in and out of bondage during early childhood until you become a teenager. You're not educated very well. "Besides, I want to know, what is it like to fuck a natural-born witch? I'm curious." He gave a wide, dark grin, and tugged at my shirt. Now that I know why he was touching me the way he was, I was a bit scared. I never did anything like this before, and certainly this was not the way I intended to go about it. "Like I said, I will be gentle. Just relax." Chase slowly took off my shirt with... his teeth and I squirm at his hot breath on my body.

"Chase... uhh, are you sure this is a good idea? You're my teacher..." He completely removed the shirt and smiled.

"As your teacher, it is my job to show you what to do. Watch me." He licked a trail from my navel and stopped at my bra. "Hmmm? What's this?"

"It's called a bra, Chase. Surely YOU know what they are." Chase looked at me with a challenging glare in his eyes. "You're over 1500 years old. Do you honestly think I don't believe you've done this before, not even once?" I asked with a glare of my own.

"Touché." He replied, ripping it off. Looks like I'll have to go back to Longcun to get something similar to it. Several pairs. For eternity. "Give up already? You're no fun." I smirk.

"No, it isn't like me to give in easily. Besides, you're getting me a new bra." Chase continued his assault on my waist, when a small squeak flew out of my mouth. "I'm more fun than you ever would be- Now what?" I was looking at a odd glimmer in his eyes, when a stronger feeling washes over me. "Ah! What was- Ohh!" My noises got louder and stronger. He only chuckled, that's when I felt his hand on my breast, occasionally tweaking the nipple. I arched into the touch, willing my body to stop, but failing miserably. "Quit it- Aaah! Oh gods!" I clamped my hand over my mouth to keep quiet and squeeze my eyes shut.

"Mei." I opened my eyes and glanced at him. He put his mouth on it, and my body just stopped listening to my brain. I arched into his mouth. "Good girl. Give me more." I shake my head furiously. No way I was liking this! This is wrong! He's my mentor! _Why is he sucking my breast? Oooh, it feels sooo good! Wait, no! Stop!_ I manage to back up, away from his touch, and cover myself with a pillow. My face burns, and it gets worse as Chase removes his shirt. He crawls onto the bed completely, getting closer. I clutched the pillow closer to me, totally embarrassed. "Do not hide." He whispers. "Still cold?" I nodded, and I notice in my peripherals that the fire got brighter, and my skin tingled at the warmth. Chase removed the pillow from my chest and pinned one of my arms down when I try to cover myself. He licks my neck, rubbing his free hand over my shorts. "Someone is really wet down here. Naughty witch, I thought you were not enjoying this." I turned my head in shame. I was starting to enjoy it, against my will. His tongue circled my navel again, and I just made another sound. I would have eventually given in, but...until I do, I will do my best to fight. I freeze when he puts his hand in my shorts. The fabric of his glove felt oddly wonderful. He removes his hand and licks the glove. "Mmm, delicious." I shudder, face flaming from disgust and embarrassment.

"Chase, that's gross, I use the bathroom down there..." He removes his gloves and leans toward my hip bone, kissing and sucking lightly. He made a deep groan, and I gasped. His hands slowly pulled my shorts and underwear down. I tensed as the semi-warm air hit my lower body. "Uhh, umm, Chase?"

"Yes?" He looked up at me, blowing lightly on the spot he had his mouth on. I jump slightly, chilled. He smirked and sat up, and kissed me roughly, wrapping my arms around his neck, and I felt my low resistance starting to wane quicker than I hoped. "You fought more than most of the other ones." He said between kisses. "I was surprised you had no clue about what I was saying or doing."

"Human trafficking victim, remember?" He smiled and continue to kiss me like there was no tomorrow. Chase rubbed his lower body against mine, and we both groan. I feel him pull away, and I whine at the loss.

"Heh heh, patience, little one. I have a new surprise for you." His breath ghosted over my body and down to my private. I remember what he did when he had on his gloves. I try to cover my private, but he takes it and puts it in his hair. His hands hold my hips down, yet I struggle again, not fully knowing his intention.

"Keep away from there... Chase... that's gross... Are you trying to do what I think you're trying to do?" I asked, voice trembling.

"Depends. What am I trying to do? Say it." I whimper when he gripped my hips tighter. I can't find the words to describe what I thought he was about to do. He leans down and I feel his tongue touch something down there. My hands thread into his hair. Chase moans and the vibrations shake me to my core.

"Aah! Oh, Chase, wait a minute!" I reach down to stop him, but he puts that hand in his hair, too. "Ah! OOOH! St-St-Stop! Haaaah, oooooh!" Chase looks up at me, and continues to lick me. He loosened the grip on my hips, which start to buck into his face.

"Mmmmm, so tasty. There's nothing better than the taste of a virgin." I feel his tongue go inside of me, and I thrash my head back on the pillow. I nearly screamed at the amazing feeling I was getting. I don't know how much more I can take. "Good girl. Come for me, little one. Let me see your face when you do." He sucked as hard as possible.

"AHHH! OOOH, CHASE!" I felt like I had been hit by a fast train made out of pillows. My body stiffened and arched, my sight was fuzzy at best and my hearing kind of enhanced. My fingers felt stiff and it was hard to breathe as the feeling slowly went away. I then realized where my hands were, and slowly pulled them away. "S-Sorry... I don't know what came over me." I found it hard to move, and he licked his lips.

"I should make you do that more. You look and taste really good when you come." I feel my face get hot again, and he kisses me again, a salty taste in my mouth. "So, how do you think you taste?"

"I... taste salty." I reply, and Chase gets off the bed, laughing. "Wait, where are you going?" I then realized how easily I had succumbed to the pleasure of his tongue on my private. He took off his pants and boxers, leaving him completely nude like I was. I turned away, but he climbed back into the bed, hand under my chin.

"Well, Mei. What is your decision now?"

I sighed with exasperation. Oh screw it. "Do whatever you planned to, you would do it even if I refuse." Chase chuckled.

"Alright. Prepare yourself." I closed my eyes and was pushed back, my legs wrapped around his waist. He pushed something inside, it was hot, hard and it seemed to be giving Chase a hard time with whatever he was doing. Then, amidst the slight pain, I realized _what _it was. "So tight... I am going to move now. Tell me if it hurts." It went out, then in slowly, and repeated the process, getting slightly faster each time. I quietly moan, and my eyes widened with the feeling. "Mei, does it hurt?"

"No, go faster." Chase stopped, gave an extremely evil smile and next thing I know, my back and the wall became best friends. "Oww! Ahh!" That hurt. He kept thrusting in and out for what felt like hours, then he pulled us down so that I was on top, then we were moved to the bed, where he entered from behind. He nipped at my shoulder, all the while saying things to make me blush and rubbed down there again. I was shaking and screaming, but Chase liked it. He started to get faster than I thought was humanly possible, and a few moans slipped out from him. That feeling was rising again, and suddenly, Chase bit down on my shoulder like a lion would its prey and that lead feeling returned. He groaned and I gasped as I felt something shoot inside me. He made shallow movements and slowed to a halt, panting in my ear.

"How was that for your first time, little one?" I couldn't even find energy to say anything, but Chase slipped out of me and kissed my forehead. He looked for his pants, put them on and grabbed my underwear as well. "Put them back on." Just then, something blue fell out of his pocket. I stared at it, then asked him what it was. Chase inspected it, then muttered, "Oh, shit. Mei, when was your last period?"

"I just stopped two days ago. Why?" He showed me the package and explained what it was for. I smiled weakly. "Don't worry about it. I'm sterile, anyway." Chase sighed in relief and took me in his arms.

* * *

And, here we are, like lovers on their honeymoon. I feel my eyes getting heavy... Damn it, not now...

* * *

**Chase Young's POV**

I watched Mei as she finally drifted to sleep, my new consort, and the better witch to deal with between her and Wuya. I could go for hours and not tire, but Mei is young and inexperienced. I meant what I had said when I told her she fought more than other girls I slept with. Some had experience, and some were virgins older than Mei, and others were not exactly human, either. I don't really love her. I want her to love me too much to even think of betraying me. I have done this for 1300 years, and few bore me or betray me anyway. (If I get bored, they become cats... If I am betrayed... let's just say it's not a pretty sight for a "jealous boyfriend" to get his hands on his cheating girl.) I rest my head in Mei's hair, when Wuya bursts in. God, why must you torture me so?

"Chase, what the hell are you doing to some poor girl?! I heard screaming all the way in MY room!" I calmly put my finger to my lips and pointed at Mei's sleeping form. This threw her off. Little does she know, I am going to fucking tie her to a post and stab her with rusty kitchen utensils for three hours later, or have one of my cats do it for me.

"Good night, Wuya." I smile sweetly and turned on my side towards my little witch. I could faintly hear a stammering Wuya and my bedroom door closing.

* * *

**Second lemon written/typed ever! Took about a week, I think. However, I think I did pretty good for my second try. If there is any criticism, please let it be constructive. I worked really hard to keep Chase in character! (^^;)**


End file.
